


flutter

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin knows she is acting unprofessionally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flutter

**Author's Note:**

> One million words 100 in 100 prompt "flutter"

Considering that metahuman activity could destroy Central City, Caitlin knows it's highly unprofessional of her to revert to a blushing schoolgirl when Joe is in the lab. 

She knows but can't help it. Whether it's because things between them are new, or secret, or it's just him, when he's close to her, there's a flutter of butterfly wings in her stomach and she just hopes no-one else will notice. 

When he leaves, he's coridal to everyone but he smiles a smile that's for her alone. That's when the flutter moves lower, deeper, and she can't wait for night to come. 


End file.
